tolkien_onlinefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Samenvoegen/J.R.R. Tolkien
J.R.R. Tolkien was de schrijver van In de Ban van de Ring en vele andere boeken die zich in Midden-Aarde afspeelden. Hij was geboren op 3 Januari 1892 in Bloemfontijn en stierf op 2 september 1973, hij was toen 71 jaar oud. Een groot deel van zijn boeken zijn pas na zijn dood gepubliceerd. Tolkien's Jeugd John Ronald Reuel Tolkien is op 3 January 1892 in Bloemfontein, Zuid-Afrika geboren. Zijn vader was Arthur Reuel Tolkien en die was een bankmanager. Zijn moeder noemde Mabel Neé Suffield. Tolkien had ook een klein broertje genaamd Hilary Arthur Reuel Tolkien. De Tolkiens kwamen oorsponkelijk uit Engeland maar waren verhuist naar Zuid-Afrika nadat Tolkien 's vader gepromoveert was tot bankmanager in een bank in Zuid-Afrika. Toen Tolkien nog een klein kind was werd hij door een Baboon spin gebeten, dat is een grote spin, en dit heeft ook invloed gehad op zijn verhalen. Als Kind Toen Tolkien 3 jaar was gingen hij samen met zijn broer en moeder naar Engeland terug voor een familie bezoek. Omdat Tolkien 's vader dood was gegaan aan reuma voordat hij ook naar Engeland ging bleven de Tolkien 's in Engeland. Omdat de Tolkien 's hierdoor ook geen inkomsten hadden bleven ze bij de ouders van Mabel Tolkien in Birmingham. In het jaar 1896 verhuisden de Tolkien 's naar Sarehole. Daarna verhuisden ze naar Worcestershire. Later gingen ze weer terug naar Birmingham. Tolkien hield net als zijn moeder van planten en bomen. Hij vond het toen hij nog klein was ook heel leuk om de natuur na te tekenen. Maar taallessen vond hij nog leuker. Hij kon al lezen toen hij 4 jaar oud was en kort daarna kon hij ook al schrijven. Hij leerde de taal Latijn al toen hij nog heel jong was. Hij leesde ook al erg veel toen hij jong was. De verhalen van George MacDonald en het verhaal "Rode Indianen" vond hij heel leuk. Tolkien mocht op de King Edward 's School in Birmingham ook meehelpen om de route voor de parade van koning George V te ontwerpen. Nadat hij van de King Edward 's School af was gegaan ging hij naar de St. Philip 's school. Omdat Mabel Tolkien in 1900 naar de Rooms-Katholieke kerk overstapte na grote protest van haar familie haate de hele familie haar. De familie stopten om haar financieel te steunen. In het jaar 1904 stierf Mabel Tolkien aan diabetes in het dorpje Rednal. Mabel Tolkien was 34 jaar geworden. Dit was ongeveer de leeftijd hoe lang iemand met dit type diabetes zonder behandeling kon leven. Pas 20 jaar later werd ontdekt dat ze diabetes had. Voor de rest van Tolkien leven vond hij haar een martelaar voor haar geloof. Nadat Mabel gestorven was voede priester Francis Xavier Morgan hun veder op. Als Tiener Op de King Edward's school hadden Tolkien en 3 vrienden een geheim groepje: T.C.B.S. Nadat ze van School waren bleven ze vrienden en gingen in 1911 samen op vakantie naar Zwitserland. In 1914 gingen ze samen naar Londen. Toen Tolkien 16 jaar was ontmoete hij Edith Mary Bratt waar hij verliefd op werd. Van zijn pleegvader Morgan mocht hij haar niet meer zien want hij vond dat zij Tolkien van school afhield. In 1913, hij was op dat moment 21, stuurde hij haar een brief waar in hij vroeg of ze met hem wou trouwen. Edith dacht dat Tolkien haar vergeten was en wou al met een andere man trouwen. Ze koos toch voor Tolkien en ze trouwden op 22 Maart in 1916. Hij kreeg 3 zonen en 1 dochter. De Eerste Wereldoorlog Tijdens de 1e werdeldoorlog zat Tolkien in het leger als tweede luitenant. Hij zat in het 13e bataljon, hij vocht in het gevecht om Somme en het gevecht in Thiepvalridge. In de oorlog verloor hij 2 van zijn beste vrienden: Gilson en Smith, deze vrienden zatten ook in T.C.B.S. Tolkien vertelde later dat degene dachten dat de tweede wereldoorlog de insperatie was van Tolkien hadden het mis. Tolkien moest later terug naar Engeland omdat hij gewond was geraakt in de oorlog, in deze tijd is ook zijn eerste kind geboren: Jhon Francis Reuel Tolkien. Toen hij in Staffordshire aan het genezen was begon hij met schrijven wat hij het boek van de verloren verhallen noemde, waar hij begon met de Val van Gondolin. Zijn Cariere als Schrijver Het eerste beroep wat Tolkien had na de 1e wereldoorlog was bij Oxford English Dictionary. Daar werkte hij vooral met Geschiedenis en Etomologie van Duitste woorden. In 1920 ging hij bij universiteit van Oxford werken als leraar in Engelse talen, later in 1924 werd hij proffesor in Oxford. Hij maakte in die tijd ook een woordenboek voor Middel-Engels. Met E. V. Gordon maakte hij ook samen zijn eerste boek: Sir Gawain en de Groene Ridder. In 1925 werd hij ook nog eens proffesor in Angel-Saksisch. Daarna schreef hij de Hobbit en de eerste 2 delen van In de Ban van de Ring. Hij maakte in 1932 ook nog een Psichologische artikel genaamd Nodens. Later vertaalde Tolkien ook nog het Noorse boek Beowolf in het Engels. Vanaf 1944 werd hij hoogleraar in Engelse talen en Literatuur. In 1948 voltooide hij In de Ban van de Ring en dat werd een paar jaar, 1953 en 1954, later gepubliceerd. Toen Tolkien 's kinderen nog klein waren stuurde hij hun kaarten van de Kerstman die hij zelf had gemaakt. Hij leesde hun ook een verhaal voor over de Kerstman. Elk jaar kwamen er dan weer nieuwe personages in voor. Het boek ging vooral over dat de Kerstman met zijn ijsbeer tegen Aardmannen vocht. Dood Vanaf 1959 tot 1973 beantwoorde Tolkien vragen die zijn fans aan hem stelden. Hij was erg enthousiast over want hij had nooit verwacht dat hij zoveel fans had. Op 29 November 1971 stierf Tolkien 's vrouw Edith op 83 jarige leeftijd. Onder de naam van Edith schreef Tolkien "Lúthien." 2 jaar later stierf Tolkien op 2 September 1973 op 81 jarige leeftijd. Onder zijn naam stond "Beren". Dit was een verwijzing naar het Verhaal over Beren en Luthien. Zo luidde de Grafinscriptie: Edith Mary Tolkien Lúthien 1889 – 1971 John Ronald Reuel Tolkien Beren 1892 – 1973 Zijn Boeken Gepubliceerd in zijn leven: 1937 De Hobbit 1954 The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (In de Ban van de Ring: De Reisgenoten) 1954 The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers (In de Ban van de Ring: De Twee Torens) 1955 The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (In de Ban van de Ring: De Terugkeer van de Koning) 1957 The Adventures of Tom Bombadil and other Verses from the Red book (De Avonturen van Tom Bombadil) Gepubliceerd in zijn leven (Non-Arda): 1945 Leaf by Niggle (Blad van Klein) 1947 Tree and Leaf 1949 Farmer Giles of Ham 1964 Tree and Leaf (On Fairy-Stories en Leaf by Niggle) 1966 The Homecoming of Beorhtnoth (De Terugkeer van Beorhtnoth) 1967 Smith of Wootton Major (De Smid van Groot-Wolding) 1969 The Road Goes Ever On Gepubliceerd door Christopher: 1975 Sir Gawain and the Green Knight 1975 Pearl 1975 Sir Orfeo 1977 De Silmarilion 1980 Unfinished Tales (Nagelaten Vertelingen) 1981 The Letters of J.R.R. Tolkien (De Brieven van J.R.R. Tolkien) 1983 Beowulf: The Monsters and the Critics 1990 Bilbo ’s Last Song 2007 Narn I Chin Hurin (De Kinderen van Hurin) 2007 The History of the Hobbit part 1 2007 The History of the Hobbit part 2 De Serie History of Middle-Earth: 1983 The Book of the lost Tales part 1 1984 The Book of the lost Tales part 2 1985 The Lays of Beleriand 1986 The Shaping of Middle-Earth 1987 The Lost Road and Other Writings 1988 The Return of Shadow (The History of the Lord of the Rings Part 1) 1989 The Treason of Isengard (The History of the Lord of the Rings Part 2) 1990 The War of the Ring (The History of the Lord of the Rings Part 3) 1992 Sauron Defeated (The History of the Lord of the Rings Part 4) 1993 Morgoth ‘s Ring (The Later Silmarilion Part 1) 1994 The War of the Jewels (The Later Silmarilion Part 2) 1996 The Peoples of Middle-Earth Category: Tolkien